Different Sides of the Same Coin
by The Dark Waltz
Summary: A twist of Fate causes Harry to dissappear the same night his twin Phoenix becomes the Girl-Who-Lived. (This is an Alt Universe story. So some events, like the birth date of the twins have been changed.)
1. The Prophecy

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...

Born from one they became two.

born to those who have thrice defied him,

Born through flame and ash on a full lit moon.

born as the seventh month dies...

One half will remain ash while the other will become fire.

and the Dark Lord will markthemas equal,

buttheywill have power the Dark Lord knows not...

Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...

the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...

And the age of the Phoenix will rise.


	2. Godric's Hollow

The Potter's home sat within protected wards, its appearance to the outside muggle world of a typical cottage. Little did the standard muggle know that beneath the ordinary glamour was an ancestral home, one of many owned by the Potter family.

Within this one the roof was 3 stories into the sky but still was the smaller of the Potter homes.

We have visited this home tonight as the seventh month of 1980 is ending, the night of the full moon. It will be the night that the Potter family's lives will change forever.

\--

Lily's water broke at midnight on the 27th of the seventh month of the year.

She struggled through until the moon rose, full and bright, when the midwife helped her give birth to a beautiful baby boy.

Magic sealed his name as she spoke his name into the air, Harry.

Her husband who paced beyond the door of their bed chamber let out a breath of relief as he could hear his son's cry fill the air. His heir was born.

But as the moon was covered in the sky and the night turned dark his young wife let out a cry once more.

Rushing into the room he found the midwife's eyes widen as she helped another child come into the world, this one as bright as their fireplace blaze.

"Phoenix."

Magic sealed the youngest twin's name as soon as it was uttered.


	3. Separation

"It is not safe to keep them together."

"How can you ask me to part with one of my children!"

"Lily, it's the only thing that can be done. He's coming for them, we can't allow him to get both of them."

Since the day the prophecy was uttered and their second child's name was uttered aloud, the Potters lived in fear. Their home's wards were strengthened by Dumbledore's wards and Lily's old friend Severus had added to them as well (unbeknownst to the house residents).

However none of this mattered to the head of the Potter family.

"Harry is my only heir to the family name, I can't risk him being taken."

"You think he will be safer with you, always on the run. We are safer together."

Lily's hair formed a crimson halo around her head as her magic flared.

"You will not take him from me, how will you expect to feed him!"

James eyes dropped to the ground as he realised in his haste to pack and prepare for departure he had forgotten something so vital.

"As soon as he's weaned then we'll leave."

Harry, as if knowing his time with his mother was limited, did not get weaned as a babe. He clung to his mother never letting her out of his sights. The only one who could calm him when she was away was his sister with her hair as bright as their mothers.

The two of them stuck to each other as one would expect from identical twins, each were doing accidental magics when they were barely a month old. Lily would laugh, the grin breaking up her saddening expressions, as she would watch them 'toss' a toy back and forth between their two cribs.

"They will be powerful."

One such day, James came by after work and he sighed as he saw his wife stiffen up in front of him.

"They will be stronger together."

He turned his wife towards him, "I wish I could have your carefree heart but we are in a war."

Emerald eyes flashed, "You think me simple don't you! I'll have you know James Potter that my NEWTS were higher than yours and the only reason I stopped being a Professor was to take care of our children."

A sheepish expression lowered his eyes to the floor, reducing him to the teenage boy he once was when Lily would shout at him for constantly annoying her and Severus.

"Lil' I didn't mean it like that. You know I don't want to be away from you."

"...and our daughter."

"Yes and….Phoenix."

As always when their daughter was mentioned their eyes would drift and their thoughts would speculate on how she ever came to be. For Lily had never been told she was going to have twins and James had provided her with the best magi-midwives his pureblood status could offer.

"Papa?" Eerily emerald eyes peered at him from her crib, her first word rattling her parent's hearts in their cages.

They were three nearly four when Harry was weaned, Phoenix had been weaned very quickly showing her independent streak rather early. She would often hold Harry's bottle for him when he needed to be fed, and she was always found in his crib to comfort him when he had a bad dream.

When her father tried to take her brother away she knew that it was not for a small trip. Her father's eyes had been straying to windows and doors since she was born. So when she woke one night to her father sneaking into their room and moving towards her brother, she wasted no time from popping from her bed and appearing in her brother's.

"No."

Her father's eyes always seemed to widen when she did magic. (She knew what magic was at a very young age, even before she knew its name. It was an energy thrumming through her veins.)

"Phoenix…"

The brown haired man bent over the crib and whispered to his daughter, "I must do this."

"No you do not!"

"Shhh…."

"What about Mommy?"

His eyebrows furrowed the way she liked, she always liked smooshing them together when they did that, but now was not the time to do such fun fancies.

"She knows."

Little pale pink lips puckered into a pout, "What about 'arry?"

"He will be safe with me."

"No. Safe to-get-there."

"A bad man is coming to get him, I can't let him. Do you want him to get hurt?"

James knew it was a low blow for a child who loved so greatly but he couldn't stop the words that tumbled forth, even as she shook her head her little crimson curls bouncing from side to side.

"I have to take him away so no one can hurt him."

She tilted her head to the side and folded her arms, "No."

He had enough with trying to persuade a three year old, and instead went in to grab Harry but instead he received a jolt of electricity through his veins and tumbled backwards.

His firebird had put up a ward around her brother.

They weren't able to take down the ward until they had the full set of Marauders at their doorstep all focusing their strengths to take down the barrier.

Harry had been lively thinking it was all game, a game that had his uncles coming to visit. Phoenix did not inform him of anything differently. She just sat beside him holding his hand while her other hand was clenched tight at her side.

She dropped the ward as soon as her mother started to join.

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

Phoenix hated being called pet names, it always meant she was going to be sad afterwards.

"Yay!" Harry's sing-song voice echoed through the grim room.

But he didn't stay happy for long, it only took realizing that Papa was going on a trip and only taking him to make him start bawling.

As he was taken away, Phoenix was held back by her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry darling."

Oh how she hated it.


	4. Phoenix

"The child is powerful."

"She is still but an infant, my Lord."

"Power can corrupt...I should know."

Nagini was bored of the conversation regarding the child of her master's enemies. She'd much rather hunt. So when the dark one came to see her master she slipped away disguising herself so no one but who she wished could see her.

She had found some prey, a rat that smelled familiar, when she came upon the doorway with a child sitting outside upon the ground looking as utterly bored as Nagini herself had been.

The child was small enough to be eaten in only one gulp, the voices streaming from the open classroom's door would have been caught unawares.

But this child sensed her, her head perked up and her eyes focused on the very spot where Nagini lay upon the ground.

_Can you ssseee me little one?_

The girl's emerald eyes widened and her head nodded up and down her fiery curls trying to escape her head.

_A sssspeaker. My massster will be pleasssed_.

The young child crawled right before the large snake, her head tilting to the side.

_He can ssspeak to you too?_

Nagini's fanged mouth widened into her own version of a smile. Most would have run or soiled themselves in terror but the child returned it with a toothy grin of her own.

_Isss he here? Can I meeeet himmm?_

The child seemed fearless.

_My masster isss dangerousss._

_Are you not dangerousss?_ The child asked, _But I like you.__What name hasss magic sssealed you with?__Phoenix.__Fiery bird of prey. My masster hasss been looking for you.__Then I musst ssseee him. _

_Follow me._

Nagini slithered away not looking behind her to see the child follow. However on a turn around a corner the snake couldn't help but admire the little snakeling as she followed behind her just as slyly. The child was powerful like her master said, the child had disguised herself in imitation to Nagini.

"My Lord, what do you intend to do to the child?"

"I was going to kill both, however such potential seems like a waste to erase."

Severus bowed his head, occluding strongly, when a giggle from inside the room had him standing straight wand drawn.

The Dark Lord peered at the room's fireplace where he knew his familiar lay.

**_Nagiiiniii what do you have there?_**

The giggling automatically stopped.

_Just some prey my massster, nothing to worry about._

A small burst of giggles burst forth again.

"Oh for the love of Salazar himself…" Severus began to stride to the spot by the fireplace before his master's spell froze him in place, before releasing him shortly afterwards.

A soft whisper of a voice echoed in the room, light and airy with the laughter from earlier.

_Nagiinii its not good to lie to your friendsss_. A high pitch giggle followed. "No stop tickling me!"

The Dark Lord stood watching as Nagini revealed herself. He did not react when the voice of the second speaker floated upon the air. It was not that he wasn't surprised, for he knew he should be the only Parseltongue as the Heir to Slytherin, but he stayed silent for he knew that magic was not to be controlled by the same rules as other forces of nature.

_Who sssaid I wass lying, little sssnakeling?_

The snakes coils were andulating around an invisible target until a red headed mop of hair burst from the center of them.

_I found you a prizzze, Massster._

Rosy cheeks and glittering emerald eyes smiled back at the Dark Lord.

"You taste like a winter rain." The little face turned redder, "Your magic does, I mean. It has a metallic taste of lightning."

The Dark Lord eyed Severus from the corner of his eye, he had become frozen by his own will as soon as the face of the child appeared. How curious...

"Who might you be?"

"I am the one you were looking for." She spread her arms out tugging some of Nagini's dark diamond patterned coils her way so she could hug them tighter to herself. "At least that's what Nag...Nagii… I mean Nagini said." She peered down at Nagini sighing as she pet her scales, "I wish I could have a friend like you. Mother does not like snakes, but they are the only animals that like me."

The Dark Lord crouched before the child fighting an urge to tuck a tousled crimson curl behind her ear. He had never wanted children and never truly liked them either; years in an orphanage had done that to him. Yet there was something sparkling in this child's eyes that drew him to her. She spoke of tasting his magic, a form of magical synthesia usually found in those with strong magics nestled in their dna.

"What does his magic taste like?" He pointed to his follower behind him.

Her eyes shifted from his grey and blue ones to the man that stood looking at her with eyes that almost looked afraid.

"Like...home." Her lips turned down in a frown and she cuddled deep into Nagini's coils as if seeking comfort from the scaled beast. "Your magic tastes like memories lost and forgotten…" Her eyes glazed over and they shimmered before becoming clear once more, "...but also of cinnamon and dark chocolate."

She stepped from Nagini's embrace with a quiet, I'll be back I promissse.

"What's your name?"

"Snape." He uttered it like an insult.

"No silly your first name, what your mother said when you were born."

"Severus."

"Se...Sev..er...usss." Her hand was on her chin and her eyes were scrunched up. "I shall call you Sev instead." She brightened up suddenly, "And you may call me Nix in turn."

At this the room shook with the deep, rich and darkened laughter of the Dark Lord. All three other inhabitants looking up at him with a mixture of surprise from the humans and satisfaction from the familiar.

"The goddess of night and darkness. Perhaps I was right in keeping you alive after all."

"It's short for Phoenix."

The Dark Lord spoke his teeth flashing, "Yes, little snake, you are."


	5. The Promise

"Nagini said you are dangerous, but why have you been looking for me?" The crimson curls fell to the side of the young child's head and once again the Dark Lord had to fight a strange urge to touch one of her curls. He didn't like this feeling, he had in fact not felt any such feelings since before his last horcrux he made.

"You and your twin were told to be of...use to me."

"Harry is away." A pout came and her emerald eyes shone with an anger that looked odd on one so young.

"Yes, I heard. I have men looking for him."

Phoenix pursed her lips and walked up to the Dark Lord. She grabbed his pant leg and yanked and Severus watched in shock as his lord bent down to her level.

"You better not hurt him, or else."

" what could you do to me, little snake?"

As he spoke, her eyes gleamed and the room of lost things became heavy in more magic. It pulsed and pushed and pulled and yanked at the magic of the Dark Lord and the potion master. It was angry magic picking up elements inside the room that should not be active. The magic and air swirled around the little girl as the Dark Lord's eyes widened and then narrowed in greed.

"NO ONE HURTS MY BROTHER!"

Her voice rose higher and louder than her little voice could and was taken along with the gale of wind that encompassed the other two bystanders.

_Little ssssnake, you are ssssaffe. Massster shall not harm you now.__Nagiiinii, my brother is in danger. _

_Ssshhhh, my little sssnake. Massterr will stop his men from hurting him._

Eyes narrowed at the familiar.

_Won't you, Massterr?_

A grin full of sharp teeth appeared before the Dark Lord. Once again the child had surprised him, his own familiar was taking orders from the child.

He stepped into the fray of magic that swept itself around the young girl, not expecting the warmth that spread through him or the way his magic seemed to mould itself around the girl.

_Little snake, I will order the men to not harm him.__Why should I believe you? Grown-ups lie.__I will make you a promise if you like._

Her little lips quivered and tears slipped down her pale cheeks.

_Will you?__I promise that as long as its within my power I will make sure my men do not hurt your brother._

Magic bound him to the promise. As he felt the lines of magic in the air, he stood tall and spoke once more, "I shall be going. There's a message I need to send. Keep me abreast of any news."

"Of course, my lord." Severus bowed his head as his master disappeared from the room and the girls magic began to calm.

The order had been sent out, the child was supposed to be returned to the lord unharmed and alive.

However, there was one follower who had never completely gave over his allegiance. Fenrir had a debt that needed to be paid and James Potter was going to pay it.


	6. Little Snake

Snape stood before the red haired child uncomfortable, she smiled serenely at him at his feet. After her magic had settled she had curled up at his feet and had taken a nap like the little snake she had been nick-named.

Not long though he could hear the voice of her mother calling, his gut clenched at the voice.

"Phoenix! Where are you?"

Thus, he had woken her up and they were brought to the moment before them. Her peering up at him like a small puppy.

"Could you teach me?"

He blinked.

"Excuse me."

"Could you teach me more about magic?"

"I hardly think that would be appropriate."

She tilted her head to the side, her usual way, looking every inch like a child her age once again.

"Why?"

"I doubt your mother would approve."

"I heard her talk to a lady here, she doesn't know what to do with me because I'm so smart. She was going to get someone to teach me anyways. If I get her to say yes to you teaching me, will you?"

Snape peered down at her and couldn't help the smirk, not in a million years would her mother ever allow her to be taught by him.

"So be it."

"Promise?"

Snape knew the cost of promises, but he knew that this one would never be fulfilled. Lily would never allow her child to be taught by him, she had never forgiven him for the past. She knew of his dark dealings as well and would never let her child be influenced by him.

"I promise to teach you as long as your mother agrees for me to do so."

"Ok! See you soon!" She grinned up at him and the air seemed to sparkle around her.

His gut dropped and he instantly felt as if he made a serious mistake, as magic had once again sealed him to the promise.

Curious and driven by instinct he followed the child at a distance as she skipped down the hall towards her mother's voice calling to her. He kept to the shadows as she turned the corner and a tall redhead stood at the bottom of the moving staircases.

"Coming, Mama!"

"Be careful!"

"I'm being careful, Mama."

Lily's hand was to her chest as she watched her daughter skip down the staircases, terrified that at any moment she would fall from them.

She sighed in relief as her little one grabbed hold of her hand.

"Are we going to stay here?"

"Yes, my darling."

This time Phoenix didn't wince at the endearment instead she smiled her brightest smile, "Really?" She jumped up and down, "Do I get to go to school here too?" She knew that she was too young but she knew her mother didn't know she'd been listening earlier.

"No. I'll be finding you a tutor though and you'll be well taken care of while I have classes."

"Can I pick my tutor?"

The dark shadow hiding at the top of the staircase shifted.

"I don't know. You don't really know anyone here."

"I do. I do. I met some teachers, they were really nice." Nix knew that the other tall man wasn't a teacher but a little fib wouldn't do any harm.

"You didn't cause any trouble did you, Phoenix?"

"No. I made friends!"

Lily smiled at her little one and her heart ached. She knew how hard it was for the little one to make friends, she was always smarter than everyone else her age. She would often get bored with the neighborhood's children at their old home.

"That's marvelous, dear."

"So can I pick my tutor?"

Lily sighed, "Yes you may."

"Promise?" Phoenix smiled up at her mother, her little auburn eyelashes fluttering. The shadow watching sucked in his breath. "You have to say that you promise that I can have any tutor I want."

Why the little manipulator, she knew exactly what she was doing. The shadow known as Severus felt a bolt of respect for the little one, even as he dreaded what was about to happen. She would make a good Slytherin one day.

Lily sighed once again exasperated, "I promise to allow any qualified person you choose to teach you." She knew her daughter always got her way when she asked for promises, thus her little caveat.

Phoenix turned towards the moving staircases and called upwards, "You can come down now, Sev, she said you could tutor me."

Lily paled to the point her freckles almost seemed to fade as well, "Sev?"

"Yep, he's qualified. His magic is really strong and he's smart and he's a teacher here."

The Sev in question took in an intake of air quickly, the little snake was definitely smart.

He came down the stairs, "Mrs Potter." He nodded towards his old flame and friend.

"Severus!"

"You know him? Then it's perfect!"

Lily looked down at her child and for the first time noticed the little smirk on the tips of her daughters lips that mirrored that of her old friend. She sucked in a deep breath to take back her promise, but her words would not come forth, for she could not take back a promise that was sealed by magic.

"I see she got you with a promise as well, Mrs. Potter. I suppose we will be seeing more of each other now that the little one has got us trapped."

A little laugh came from the child between them, "This will be so much fun!"

Thus, this was how the Dark Lord's potion master became the youngest Potter twin's tutor.


	7. The Return

The last week before the new semester began, the castle awoke with screams. Screams that carried one name upon their lips, "Harry!"

Dumbledore had been walking the grounds when he came upon a little form right outside the Forbidden Forest's edges.

Dirtied with mud and natural debris the little figure looked up at him before collapsing.

The Headmaster ran to the little ones side gently but cautiously lifting the little body from the ground. He strode quickly to the castle and once upon its steps he made his way to the infirmary.

He had reached the medi-witch's courters when out came the woman he had hopped to let down gently.

Her grass-green eyes widened and she rushed to his side, noticing immediately the reddened bite mark to the left of her son's neck.

Her screams brought her little one who had just finished her lessons with the potions master.

She gasped and magic swam around the building. Dumbledore's eyes widened and narrowed at the little one's power.

Phoenix rushed to her brother's side, waving her hand over him immediately to clear the mud and dust from her brother. The barely heard cleaning spell whispered from her lips.

"Perhaps it would be better for her to leave." Madame Pomfrey looked worryingly at the child, while glancing at the bite and then back up at the Headmaster.

"I'm not leaving his side. You can not make me!"

Lily recovered her senses at her daughter's frantic yell. "Sweetie, you should go wait in our rooms."

"No! You are the reason I let him go! You are the reason he's hurt!"

Dumbledore watched as the child's magic swirled around her, she was indeed powerful. He had heard of her stunt when James had tried to take her brother away, but he hadn't quite believed it until now.

She strode past everyone and set herself by her brothers bedside her hand clasping his.

"I'm here."

She bent low to his ear and whispered it again, except this time in their language.

_I'm here._

However, one Headmaster still heard and furrowed his brow...after all it had been some time since he had heard the language of the snakes and it never boded well.

\--

"Master the boy has returned."

"The father?"

"No one knows."

"How's our little snake?"

The potions master shifted.

"She's distraught she won't leave her brother's side."

The Dark Lord looked at his followers knowing his blank looks like the back of his hand.

"What else?"

"He was bitten."

Dark clad hands clenched at the tall one's sides.

"I see." Deep within his mind he called for one of his followers who had disobeyed. No one that disobeyed would remain unpunished.


	8. What Ails Potter: Aug 29th, 1985

Her uncle Remus was here.

Phoenix had been removed from the room after she fell asleep by her brother's bedside.

She wanted in. So she sat outside the infirmary's doors waiting for the moment when they would open again. No matter how she pressed her ear against the doors she could not overhear them.

As the 29th of August got closer, the occupants of the room got more agitated.

It was the morning of the 29th, when her mother and uncle were called away, they mumbled something under their breaths about a potion.

Sev had been speaking them in his office when Phoenix swept past them and ran down the hallway to the infirmary.

Her brother was hurting, she could tell through their bond. It had been quiet for so long, when he was separated from her and when he'd been found but asleep. But now he was awake and he was crying.

The disillusionment spell kept her hidden for only a little while, she knew if the Headmaster was present he'd know she was there.

She breathed out a sigh of relief as he wasn't in the hallway and as she peered in through the infirmary's doors he was nowhere in site. She tiptoed carefully over to where she heard the whimpering behind the curtain on the far side of the room.

Harry…

"Nix!"

"Shh…" Nix slipped between the curtains and viewed her brother. His hair was matted to his forehead and his arm sat in a sling on top of his chest, his mark hidden by bandages. "They'll send me away again if they know I'm here."

"It hurts." Harry's bottom lip trembled.

"I'm here, now." She bent over the bed holding his left mostly uninjured side to her.

"Don't leave me." His matching eyes peered up at her and she gave a little smile.

"I won't." Nix sat back before slipping underneath the sheet and nestled herself next to her brother. Their twin bond warming them and soothing Harry's aches.

She bit her lip, "Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head and winced, "I remember running. Something was chasing me, I heard Dad's voice but then ..." He sucked in a breath and tears started to pour down his face again, "Then I was hurting."

Nix sat up in bed and held her brother close, "I won't let anything hurt you again. No one is going to take you away again."

Harry tilted his head up, "I'm scared. Mother...she's scared too. Uncle Re...Remus was here and when he saw my neck and he looked scared too." He gulped down his tears letting out a weak cough, "Why are they scared of me?"

Nix's eyebrows furrowed, "The bite mark…" She gasped, "Today's the last full moon of August."

Before she could say anything else voices rose at the entrance of the hall, Nix slid underneath the bed, "I'll be right here."

The curtains opened and from below the bed Nix could see shiny black shoes, she clenched her fists as the man bent before her brother and checked the bandage.

"It is as I feared. We will need to get him to a different location. We can't have him here where he could spread his infection."

"You are not taking my son somewhere I can't follow. We have the wolfs-bane potion, he will not harm anyone."

Wolfs-bane, so it was as Nix feared.

"The Ministry cannot take that risk. Say your goodbyes we will take him in an hour."

The clip-clack sound of the man's shoes faded away and Harry let out a cry, "I don't want to leave!"

"Dumbledore they can't take him away from me, I'm his mother."

Nix watched from down below as her mother's shoes made it to her boy's side.

"I'm afraid they can, if your husband were here he could stop them but…"

"As a muggle born I have no rights even concerning my own son."

They left the alcove and stood further away, once they were away Nix swiftly came out from out of the bed.

"We need to get out of here. I promised you I wouldn't let you go." She came to his bed side lifting him up the best she could, "Can you walk?"

"I...I don't think so."

She looked at her brother, he had lost weight since she last saw him. She however had been learning potions with Sev, and had gotten used to carrying heavy cauldrons.

"Do you think you could get on my back?"

He nodded his head.

"Quickly."

Harry shuffled and lifted his uninjured arm around her neck, while she helped him hoist his legs on either side of her waist.

Once doing so she called quietly out to the one person she thought could help.


	9. All Alerted

Severus Snape had had a busy day. Between finishing up the brew of Wolfsbane for his nemesis's child, he had been communicating with his Dark Lord as well.

"Severus!"

He couldn't help the wince and then the immediate fear that run up his spine when he turned to find his old flame entering his office.

"Please tell me you have seen Phoenix since this morning."

"I'm afraid not, she left shortly after lessons." He got up from his desk and strode over to the distraught mother. "What's happened?"

"Harry's gone! I think Phoenix ran away with him. She must have overheard something."

Lily was ringing her hands until they are white, "I know we haven't spoken, but Severus please help me find my little boy and little girl."

"And Dumbledore?"

Her face soured for a moment before twisting in what almost looked like heartbreak, "He's not going to help either of them."

A man in Ministry robes came in, "Where is he, Mrs Potter?"

"I do not know, but if I did I would not tell you."

Out of the corner of Snape's eye he noticed a flicker that he recognized immediately, his face remained impassive.

"You will come with me, Mrs Potter."

Lily looked back at Severus her eyes pleading and he gave her the smallest nod that only she noticed as she was swept out of the room. Severus blew the door close with a quick twitch of his wand and turned on the spot.

"Dotty, you may come out now."

The little elf hid still behind the desk.

"I don't have much time, come out now."

Her little limbs shook with fear.

"Master I'm s..sorry. I will punish myself, forty whacks against the wall." Promptly she started to rear her little head back, her floppy ears swinging back, before Sev's wingardium leviosa took her up in the air.

"Enough with that, what's happened?"

"Oh Master. The little miss said it was your orders."

Severus straightened his shoulders as he realized what must have happened.

"Just tell me where you took her and I will let you shine my shoes again." He grimaced he knew how much she loved making his shoes so shiny she could see her little reflection in them.

"The edge of the Forbidden Forest, Master."

\--

"Damn!"

Severus had just made it to the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds when his scar began to flare up. He rushed off past the anti-apparition wards and disappeared in thin air to answer his own Master's call.

"My Lord."

"You look quite harried, Severus. Whatever has disturbed your impenetrable facade?"

The silken tones of the Dark Lord hissed in Severus's direction as soon as he stood before his throne.

"The girl has run away into the Forbidden Forest, her brother taken along with her. It is a full moon tonight, my lord."

He was slightly out of breath after his run from the castle to the forest and then his quick apparition.

The Dark Lord's brows furrowed, his hand on his chin, "You are certain that the boy has been infected."

"Quite sure, my lord."

"This will not do then, we can't lose such a valuable asset the moment brother turns on sister."

_Massster, the little onesss in danger. Great dissassster will occur if the little sssnake diesss._

He pet Nagini's head and stood from the throne.

**_I will make sssure she issss not harmed, even if it meansss she will hate me._**

The Dark Lord didn't wish to think on the fact he'd mentioned her feelings toward him. Instead he strode to his man and spoke once more, "Take me to her."


	10. Into Thin Air

They had escaped.

They were running, well Nix ran pulling her enchanted brother along the way making sure he didn't hit any trees as he whimpered from above her.

A niggling sensation had started to make its way from the pit of Nix's stomach to her throat, as if to remind her that she was forgetting something.

She knew they had to get far away from Hogwarts. Somehow they'd make their way back to England and go to the goblins at Gringotts. Nix had read about the goblins, the bank was their territory and the Ministry had no precedence there for it was neutral territory. The only loyalty the goblins had were to their own, their gold and those who they choose to have the honor.

Nix also knew that Harry was the Potter heir, with their father gone, any rights would pass down to him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a whimper from her brother, her eyes followed his to a dark figure in a hood. The smell of a lightning storm surrounded her.

_Itssss you! Pleasse help usss._

The dark figure moved forward and Harry's whimpering got louder.

"Harry, he won't hurt us. He promised."

She lowered her brother gently to the ground.

**_Come away from him, little sssnake._**

"Why? He won't hurt me. He's just hurting. He just needs someone that will help him get through it." She raised her head to the darkening skies, "It's a full moon tonight."

"Nix, you need to listen to my master. Harry will not be in control when the moon rises."

"No! You are both wrong! You are just like everyone else."

Her eyes flashed almost seeming to glow in the fading daylight.

Nix grabbed a hold of her brother and this time ran dragging him behind.

"Nix! That hurts!"

She continued to run she knew if she stopped he would be taken away from her and that was something that could not happen.

\--

Lily was lost in the Forbidden Forest, but a small part of her did not regret it for she had at last also lost the Ministry official that had been glued to her side.

A cry echoed through the night making Lily jump her skin rippling with goose bumps and her back stiffening. She could recognize a cry from one of her children at any place or time.

She sucked in a deep breath and ran in the direction of the scream, praying to whatever deities she could think of, hoping her children would end up alright.

\--

The boy had changed.

Severus watched from afar as he watched the boy turn on his sister in one of the meadows of the Forbidden Forest.

Still the other child tried to reason with her brother as she backed away from him, her face surprisingly calm for the situation.

A black shape passed by him quickly, "My Lord…"

His master had apparated and was now several paces from the two children.

He had drawn his wand and it was aimed at the boy child who now took the image of small yet still fearsome wolf.

"No!"

A cry pierced through the night this time coming from two mouths, a mother and a twin.

As Severus ran closer the scene before him seemed to happen quickly and slow motion at the same time, he felt nearly dizzy from the disorientation.

His student had lunged back toward her twin who had now lunged toward her, but he missed her by a foot and instead she was in front of him just as the dark wizard's emerald green spell shot toward the wolf.

Behind the wolf a scuism opened up and two figures dragged him back before closing the portal behind them.

The slithering sort of magic, shot from the Dark Lord's wand, seemed to snake itself around the young girl within the light, rebounding onto his master enveloping them in a flame of emerald magic before they both completely disappeared into thin air.


	11. Nagini's Sacrifice

There was nothing but silence for awhile, and darkness.

Then she remembered her name, _Nix_.

The language of snakes made her remember that she had a friend that spoke to snakes like her and she had a….twin.

_"Harry!"_

He had turned and had been lunging toward her, she blocked the spell that was meant for him but he….

She choked on a cry, but he still vanished. He was gone and she didn't know where.

The darkness lit up with a faint light, green, her favorite color along with midnight blue.

Blue like her brother's eyes, green like grass, serpents and mint.

_Where am I?_

She tried to remember other words, form syllables that didn't have the soft hiss that her words so far had been but she couldn't seem to get the words out.

_You are in the sssspace between spacesss, little sssnake._

She knew that voice.

_Nagiinii?_

_Yessss, little one._

The voice seemed to float down from above, from the glowing green light above her, softly cradling her.

_I knew you were the one_.

_What do you mean?_

**_Nagiiinii! What isss the meaning of thisss?_**

_Ah, Masster you've arrived._

The glow surrounded the dark lord on the other side of the darkness, a space between Nix and him as if protecting them from each other.

_You! You promisssed! No one would hurt my brother!_

**_I promissed my men would not harm him asss long assss it wass in my power._**

The darkness seemed to vibrate around both opposing sides, their power causing magic to make the air around them stifling.

_Thisss iss not the time to fret about thingss that cannot be changed. Little sssnake, your brother iss safer where he iss now then he wass before._

_Where isss he?_

Nix tried to leap forward but the darkness kept her at bay, while Nagini's image seemed to form from the green fog above the air almost as if creating a celestial form of her created by green dwarf giants.

_That I cannot say for time will only be able to tell. Asss for you Masster you have been quite impulssive, I have not ssseen you like thiss ssince your youth._

**_Nagiini, what iss the meaning of thiss?_**

_You were right Masster about the little ssnake. She hass great power, but you will not be able to ussse her assss you had wished. Your impulsssiveness has cost you yearsss of power. You will now be a her mer...ccy._

Nix stared up at Nagini and Nagini lowered her great star filled head to be just above her little one.

_I am sssory little one for the pain you have endured but the future will be hard and you will still need to grow stronger._

_Will I find him? Harry?_

_One day, you will, but it will be not for many yearsss. Your reign will be at itss highesst power when you sssee him again._

Her cosmic presence wrapped itself around the young one and Nix laid back against the transparent coils.

_Today you have a decisssion to make. You gave your life for your brother, but Massster could never actually be able to kill you. You hold hisss life now in you little handss. Will you give him another chancce?_

_What do I need to do?_

_He hass forssaken magic by nearly killing what magic hass given him, even if it wasss not hiss decission._

_Me? I'm not sssomething to be given._

_No, but he wasss given to you too._

**_Nagiinii… _**The dark lord growled and tried to move forward only finding him stuck in the darkness unable to move and now unable to speak again as the darkness covered his body only leaving his eyes and his ears to view the scene before him.

_What's happening?_ Nix viewed the darkness as it wrapped around the man across from her, the darkness seemed to smother the smell of thunder so that she could almost not smell it.

_You are killing him!_

_He isss already dying._

The eyes not yet covered by darkness widened and then narrowed into thin slits.

_He can't! He'sss one of my firsst friendss that wasn't sscared of me, except for you. You are leaving me I can feel it. I can't loosse him too._

_Little One, you ssstill care desspite all that hass been done?_

_I can't forgive him but I don't want him to die!_

She stared at the once powerful man being reduced to a shadow before her and untangled herself from Nagini's coils.

She stood in front of the person she'd come to look forward to meeting, she looked into his eyes and saw something she'd never seen before in them. Fear. Defiance. Fear.

_You can ssave him, but oncce you do there iss no going back. You will forever be tied together, you will belong together and will be unable to part._

_He won't like that, he likes being free._ Nix tilted her head, _Like the sssnake that he isss._

_He hass no choice, either he fadess into the aether or he bondss with you._

_Can you releasse him?_

_I cannot but I will allow him to tell you another way. Stare into his eyes and say Legilemenss._

Nix took a deep breath and stared into the now crimson eyes, _Legilemens._

\--

Another dark place.

**How dare you!**

**Leave immediately!**

The thoughts were thrown at her from right and left.

_What do you want me to do? Should I save you? Even if it means you won't be free? I don't know what to do? Please tell me what to do._

**Little Snake, we were bond the minute we met. I would not have let you go.**

_I don't like that, I would have fought against you for myself. I am only 5, I still have to grow up._

**Yes you do.**

Nix closed her eyes and then reopened them outside of the man's, Tom's, mind.

She turned toward Nagini.

_What do I need to do?_

The darkness unraveled from the form of the man now named Tom and he slumped forward only for a couple of seconds before strengthening once more.

_Hold handsss and repeat after me._

**I, Phoenix Calieopea Potter (Tom Marvolo Riddle),**

**make a solemn oath to never forsake Tom Marvolo Riddle (Phoenix Calieopea Potter) Each one of us shall uplift and strengthen the other,**

**no harm shall come to one another within our power;**

**no hand risen and no cruel betrayals shed.**

**We are of one heart and never shall another come between us,**

**so mote may it be.**

The words resounded around them echoing in both snake speech and human. Two voices followed and magic bound them to their word.

Once more they disappeared from the dark space, this time never to see Nagini again.


	12. From the Ashes

**Born through flame and ash on a full lit moon.**

born as the seventh month dies...

**One half will remain ash while the other will become fire.**

\--

Dumbledore would always remember the moment when the red-haired child disappeared.

It would go down in history as one of the greatest mysteries of their era.

For after only a couple of seconds the flames died and in their midst lying in a pile of ashes was a fair skinned child with raven black hair.

Her head tilted towards the skies and her arms reaching out on either side of her before she would spring upwards strange emerald glowing eyes shining and cry out into the night as if in pain.

She rose to find the ministry officer's wand pointed at her.

"Mommy?" Her warbled and the scene changed.

"Put your wand down, she's just a child." Severus woke from his own shock and faced the ministry official.

"Moss, listen to him the child is in shock."

"Albus, we need to know what has just happened here!"

"The child will not be able to tell you anything now."

Lily rushed forward, her brief fear of the child's changed appearance forgotten for now.

"Phoenix!" She cradled her child in her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Harry's gone!" The crying continued on in pain.

Lily tightened her arms around her child. Her handing stilling over her child's unfamiliar hair. Her eyes searching for Severus's over her child's shoulders as she viewed a lightning looking scar on the back of her child's neck.

\--

Phoenix was barely let out of anyone's sight but as she sat in the grass her mother's arms tight around her she looked to the ground to see a small snake at her side curled up in the grass asleep.

The markings were so similar to that of Nagini's except for the startling emerald that matched her eyes on the snake's body. She reached out, careful that her mother didn't notice as she spoke to the adults surrounding them, and stroked the head of the snake.

A small whisper escaping her mouth, _Nagiinii?_

The forget-me-not eyes of the snake opened and widened. It reered back and hissed.

_Shhh...they'll hurt you if they ssseee you._

**_I am not Nagiiinii, little ssnake._**

_Tom?_

**_Do not call me that name!_**

_Hurry sslither into my pocket before they sssee you._

"Phoenix who are you whispering to?" Her mother peered down at her daughter, missing the wisp of tail as the snake slithered along their bodies to remain hidden.

"No one mommy."

As the redhead peered around them she missed once more the serpent as it crossed over her daughter's lap and into her jumper's front pocket.

\--

The headmaster's eyes narrowed from afar knowing the child had been speaking in Parseltongue.

He watched as the Ministry's man ranted to him on his side, he watched as he saw how caring Severus was of the child and he watched as the child launched herself into his arm's wrapping her little arm's around Severus's neck.


	13. The Potter Legends

**_Potter heir disappears!_**

**_Potter heiress defeats the Dark Lord!_**

\--

The newspapers splattered every corner of the wizarding world. Everyone came to be versed in the tale of the two twins who faced the Dark Lord in a classic stand off. Both disappearing into thin air, one never to be seen again and the other rising from the ashes reborn a darker version than before.

Lily couldn't help but see her son disappearing every time her eyes fell upon her daughter. Phoenix no longer looked like aflame, her hair now an ashy black. Her face pale and her freckles non existent. She no longer looked like a mirror image of her mother as a child. She was a ghostly looking comparison surrounded in shadows and fiery ash.

Through her grief she knew her remaining child grieved fiercely as well, they were silent companions in Lily's teaching compartments.

She only saw a wisp of the shining child she had before when she snuck glances into Severus's classroom, after all his other classes had ended. Her child would smile brightly up at the surly teacher when he gave her reserved praise for finishing a lesson assignment well.

It was on one such occasion that she found out about her child's familiar.

"You can't tell my mother, Sev! She'll take him away."

"Have you asked her?"

A little huff came from the child, "She doesn't like snakes. Whenever she found Harry and I playing with them she'd scream and send spells at them to make them go away."

"You won't be able to keep him a secret for long, he's only going to grow bigger."

"She'll take him away! I won't let anyone take anything away from me again!"

Lily shuddered against the door as she felt the cold shiver running down her spine as her child's magic rose the hairs on her arms and neck.

She watched in amazement as Severus shut down the explosion of energy quickly and concisely.

"That is enough, Phoenix." He strode forward to Lily's daughter and sunk down upon one knee. "You can't keep allowing your magic to run wild anytime there is something that you don't like."

"It's the only way people listen!"

"It's the way to rash actions, accidents and mistakes. Or do you wish to be like your father?" His words were harsh but it took the wind from the child's sails and she quieted down instantly. "Do you want someone else to be hurt because you are throwing a tantrum? Do you want to destroy everything you learned so far or do you want to calm down and act like the young lady I think you are?"

"No, sir."

"What happens when we don't control our magic?"

"It runs wild."

"How can we keep it contained and calm in the face of trouble?"

She let out a little sigh, "By thinking before feeling."

There was silence for a little bit before Phoenix's little voice spoke up, "I think magic should not always be locked up, I think it deserves to be free sometimes."

An exasperated sigh came from the stern professor, "That is not how this world works, Nix."

The nickname gave the girl a sigh of relief, "Will you talk to my mother about my snake? He's the only thing I feel like is mine anymore."

A dark chuckle came from the front of the classroom, "Weren't you the one that said snakes and magic are alike they both can't be tamed."

"Oh, he's not tame. He often threatens me a lot but he won't hurt me. I'm all he has too."

Lily stepped into the doorway eyeing the emerald beauty wrapped around her child's wrist with both awe and fear, "He is quite the beauty."

"Hi mom! You won't take him away?"

Lily feared she'd regret it one day but her mouth still promised, "I promise I won't take him away."

The tendrils of magic as always wrapped around them once more.

\--

Dumbledore watched from his headmaster quarters as the storm raged on outside. He watched as the little figure down below twirled around the shore of the lake. The magic around the girl seemed to melt in with the wind and the center of the storm seemed to focus its energies on her. They were not two separate entities but one. She was the storm. A storm that he had to find a way to control before she caused destruction all around her.


	14. Through a Snake's Eyes

He knew the look well. Dumbledore was up to his old ways.

He remembered the same look when Dumbledore first came to tell him about magic when he was 11 at Wools.

He saw the same smiling face of his Transfiguration Professor while he looked at him performing a spell correctly on the first try. The smiling face whose eyes were narrowed in suspicion causing the twinkle in them to disappear.

As a youth he came to resent the old man, the man who never showed his true face.

Over time he realized that as much as he hated the old fool he had taught him how important occluding was and how a deceptively sincere face could get you in high places rather quickly.

Now as he hid his true form, trapped within another he was able to see the Headmaster's emotions more clearly than he ever had before. He could almost slip past the barriers of his mind and see wisps of Dumbledore's plans. Plans for his little snake.

The irony didn't fail him.

He was bonded with a child, a child he could not control. A child who was far more perceptive than any other her age and who already had displayed numerous Slytherin traits early on.

As the Dark Lord sat perched upon the little throne like pillow on the child's bed, she had made it especially for him knowing he was accustomed to the "finer things" as she put it, he relaxed his coils as she fell asleep beside him.

She slept soundly by his side never in fear of what he might do as she slept.

He peered down at the ebony haired child, his mind thinking about his next plan in action.

If he could not further his cause in this form, he would have to make sure the child rose to enough power she could not be manipulated by others.

It was nearly half a year since the fateful day he got locked in his snake form. At first he was stubborn, angry and ornery. His freedom had been taken from him and he could only seem to blame the child for everything that had come to pass.

Despite his taunts and rude comments, the child always seemed to smile through it all, only aggravating him further.

I am sorry you feel that way, Tom.

I wish you could be free, but right now you have me and I'll do whatever I can to make sure you are safe.

You've said you had grand plans, maybe we can find other ways to accomplish them.

Her persistent speeches eventually sunk in through his thick scaled hide and he realized the truth in them. She was his only chance now for power. He could not waste time feeling sorry for himself, instead he needed to take advantage of the inconspicuous new form he found himself in.

\--

As the sun rose above the horizon and the early light filtered in through the curtains in the child's suite, Tom slid down the pillow on the sheets below. He wrapped himself around Nix's arm and hissed into her ear.

Time to wake up, little sssnake.

She turned over, her ebony curls spread about her pillow.

It's too early.

We need to get sssome thingss done today.

She threw an arm over eyes nearly smacking him across the head, but he ducked in time.

Ssseverus will be waiting for usss.

She let out a little yawn her pink lips opening wide as she sucked in new air into her lungs.

Ok.

She sat up and stretched as Tom slithered down her body and rested on top of the bed covers.

We need to go to Gringottssss firssst thing. Dressss warm and elegantly.

Dumbledore currently had the Ministry under his thumb now that the 'Dark Lord' had disappeared. Tom knew that if they were going to have any protection they would need to have the goblins on their side.

He had gotten Nix to ask Severus to take her to Gringotts on the weekend, letting her let it slip that she was fearful of Dumbledore. He knew that Severus could see through her fearful act but he could see that Severus knew she was right. Her lordships needed to be passed down to her before Dumbledore or the Ministry could come between her and the ancient family magics.

\--

It was strange seeing Gringotts from the viewpoint of a child, his head rested against Nix's shoulder as they walked into the extravagant building with Severus following.

As they approached a goblin to the left of the entrance, Severus stepped forward while Nix held onto his hand tightly.

Tom could help his serpentine lips curling, it was odd seeing the tightlaced potions master acting almost fatherly with the young girl.

Remember to greet them appropriately.

"Good day, Sir Bogrod. May your gold flow aplenty and your enemies tremble at your feet."

The goblin looked over his desk and peered through his glasses to view the small child that spoke with such respect.

"Good day." He nodded to her and watch as a smile stretched across her face as her emerald eyes sparkled up at him like the many jewels in the vaults. "What it is you have come here today for, young one?"

"I have come to ask for an inheritance test, so that I may claim any heirships in my name."

The goblin nodded, "Wait here."

The goblin disappeared from the top of the desk out of the sight of the snake upon the young one's shoulders.

Well done, little sssssnake.

Nix rubbed her cheek against the top of Tom's head fondly. He hissed quietly but didn't move away from her nuzzle.

It's dangerousss to show such sssentiment in front of others, little sssnake.

She sighed but nodded her head in afirmation and looked up to see Sev's narrowed gaze upon her shoulder and her familiar. She caught him staring like that often. Sometimes she wanted to ask if he knew her 'familiar's' secret but in fear of getting Tom taken away she never spoke her thoughts out loud.

Bogrod appeared once again, this time at the gate next to his desk leading behind the scenes of the working goblins.

"Come this way."


	15. Heirships

The room that Bogrod led them into was armed to the teeth with all sorts of goblin-made weapons and devices. Behind a large desk sat another goblin with thick fanged teeth and a sparkling sharp grin.

"I will take it from here, Bogrod."

Bogrod nodded and left without another word.

The goblin leaned forward grinning down at the small waif of a child, "You will need to bleed upon a parchment. Here is a knife." A larger than usual dagger sat in front of him, Severus stared at it and then his young charge. He helped her upon the seat facing the goblin and handed her the knife carefully. Wincing at the idea of such a sharp object being in her small hands. The seat was right against the desk so she would not lean that far to drip her blood against the parchment.

Be quick but efficient, little snake.

Nix nodded at her 'familiar' before grasping the handle and sliding the blade across her palm, the crimson drops falling from the blade onto the parchment before a whispered healing spell from Severus closed her wound.

The goblin took the parchment and his sharp smile widened. He rang a bell at his desk and another smaller statured goblin came through the door.

"Reach out to the Egyptian branch, let them know that 'the gem's heiress has arrived.'" Turning back to the young heiress his eyes glinted with greed, "We of the goblin nation have waited a long time for you to arrive."

Nix tilted her head, "The gem's heiress?" She looked down at Tom's head on her shoulder.

Do you know what he means?

"Ah a parselmouth as well."

The goblin set the parchment before Nix and she read from its contents, her eyes widening.

Name: Phoenix Calieopea Potter

Mother: Lily Evans-Potter

Father: James Potter

Heir Apparent to LeFay (maternal)

Heir Apparent to Potter (paternal)

Heiress of the House of Wadjet (ancient magic's chosen)

Lady Slytherin (shared heirship with soul bond)

Lady Peverell (paternal, family magic)

Abilities revealed: Parselmouth (soul bond, Wadjet)

Abilities to be unveiled from Peverell and Wadjet lines.

"Sir, is my mother able to claim her LeFay heritage if she comes in?"

"Indeed, as soon as she comes in for the inheritance test for proof of identity, her family records will be updated."

Nix looked up at Severus her eyes shining with unshed tears, "If she comes in then no one can bully her again, right Sev?"

"They would be fools to do so." He set his hand upon her shoulder and looked at the parchment in front of her. "The Wadjet house is that the protector from the Egyptian histories and myths?"

"Indeed. My brethren in Egypt have long awaited for the Wadjet house to choose its heir."

Nix nodded and took a deep breath, "Any goblin made artifacts I will bestow back upon you in thanks."

The goblins eyes widened, "May your wealth flow, little queen."

"I would also like to not claim the Potter vault, instead I wish to keep it in stasis for when my brother is found."

The goblins unlike wizards did not chide the young lady for what others would claim to be foolish dreams.

"There was no mention of my father."

The goblin nodded this time his smirk was more gritty, "He betrayed the ancient laws of his family's magic. He has been stripped from the family tapestries in his vaults."

Severus grabbed onto the back of Nix's seat, no matter his hatred for the man he could not believe what had happened.

"How could this have happened?"

Nix looked up at Severus in curiosity.

"The only way would be to do an act against one's own family."

Nix bit her lip and looked down at her hands that had tightened their grip upon each other until they were white. One thought in her mind, could her father been the one who directly caused her brother to be bitten?


	16. A Bond Breaks

**A/N: Trigger warning: Non-graphic mention of suicide at end of chapter.**

**Lily Evans-Potter claims LeFay Heirship!**

**Heirship to Peverell claimed by the remaining Potter twin!**

In the brief five years of Phoenix Potter's life more had happened than many full grown adults. She was a sensation to the public. Some believing she was a dark lady in the making, others already sending matrimonial requests to her solicitors at Gringotts wishing to snag some of her power in the years to come.

Lily often would catch herself looking at her daughter wondering how a child like her could truly exist. So intelligent and perceptive, incredibly and frighteningly so. Without her daughter she would no doubt never have known of her own heritage, without her daughter she would not have been able to claim the power that came with it.

As she walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, she caught the glances of several eyeing her with envy and the slightest tinge of fear. Not only was her daughter now the talk of Wizarding Britain but now she was as well. Her husband was gone, one of her children missing and her remaining child quickly gaining power at a very young age.

Quickly Lily ducked into a side alley and cast the Notice-Me-Not charm. Once she was back in the streets no longer did she feel the stares upon her back, breathing a sigh of relief she made her way to her destination. It would not be due for the gossip rags to get a hold of the fact that Lady LeFay was seen visiting Hog's Head for a mysterious meeting. As she arrived at the establishment, she took a deep breath before lifting her hood over her face and dropping the charm before entering.

Her emerald eyes scanned the dark corners of the establishment until she saw a familiar scarred face.

The redhead made quick work swerving between the few customers at the inn1 and soon sat before the scarred man.

"Remus, what have you heard?"

The man looked down at his mug, before glancing back up at his friend's wife.

"There's been no sightings of a new pup with Harry's features in any of the packs. There have been whispers about him, about how he was bit." A flash of Moony went through Remus's features before he subdued him. "It's bad, Lily. I didn't want to believe it but..."

A pale hand placed itself upon Remus's scarred one.

"Please I need to know."

Lupin looked into the emerald gaze of the worried mother.

"Fenrir sought revenge upon James for the deaths of several of his packmates. Fenrir has boasted to others that he bit James on the night of the full moon, but he didn't bite Harry."

A gasp came from the woman before him, her slender hands covered her mouth in horror.

"Then the reason James has been taken off the tapestries…"

Remus nodded and his hands gripped his mug so tightly that it began to crack.

Lily let out a choked sob, her head shaking side to side as she buried her whole face in her hands. She thought she had already known what heartache felt like, she thought she couldn't be hurt more by the truth. Oh, how foolish she had been. Her eyes closed as her husband's face flashed through her mind, instead of her heart lightening it darkened as it began to seeth inside her. She clutched at her sternum as the sobs threatened to overwhelm her.

"Where is he now, Remus?"

Her head was still bowed, but her hands had fallen into her lap.

"I don't…"

Lily's hands clenched into fists into her lap and she looked up into the eyes of the werewolf.

"I know you know where he is, Remus. Do not lie to me."

Remus's eyes widened and he seemed to deflate before her.

"Black Manor."

Lily nodded and then stood from her seat. She was about to turn away but her wrist was caught by Lupin.

"Lily, he's not the same. Sirius told me he's never seen him like this before."

The cloaked woman could only nod her head, before shaking loose from the man's hold. Heading toward the entrance she tossed some floo powder in the fireplace, before shouting "Diagon Alley!".

~Time Skip~

Sirius Black had had a long day. No, rather, he had had a long week. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept the whole night through. Perhaps it had been before his old friend decided to drop in.

With the death of his father and mother, his grandfather Arcturus had sought to bring him back into the Black family. Having never disowned Sirius himself and always having had kept a neutral standing in the wizarding world's politics, he sought to make Sirius his heir. The old man was not as Sirius had remembered him as a child, but as Sirius got to know him the more he believed that his past misgivings had been influenced by his parent's deplorable behavior. He found his grandfather to be strict, but a true gentleman who believed in the value of honor and friendship.

Arcturus went on a trip to visit old friends in a Native American wizarding community. He went annually for a traditional hunt in animagus form. Sirius was to go but the arrival of a letter from his bond-brother kept him at the manor instead. The letter had been worrying, it had barely made sense and most of it was in gibberish.

When James had arrived, he was skin and bone barely walking. He was delirious with a fever, but refused to be taken to St. Mungos for treatment. It was a battle to just have him lay down, but he would fall into a temper whenever he was encouraged to eat to gain his strength back.

It wasn't until after a couple days of trying to nurse his friend back to health that Sirius noticed that James's magic didn't feel the same. It was weaker but it also no longer carried the scent of a forest that all Potters had.

With a sinking in his stomach, he began to actually listen to what his friend rambled in his sleep and when he was fitfully awake.

"No Harry!" "Come to me! Come here!" "No, no don't come near me." "Harry!" "No, no, no! What have I done!"

His friend had been stripped of his family magic. Something that many referred to as a fate worse than death.

Early this day, Sirius woke to the sound of sobbing. James was missing from his room, after searching he found him by the front door on his knees, head back with the most horrendous choked sobs issuing from his mouth. Carefully picking up his friend by the arm before putting his arm around James, he helped him to the parlor seating him by the fireplace. With a call to a house elf, the fireplace was ablaze.

The flames reflected themselves in the dull brown eyes of James Potter.

It was after they had lunch later on, that the entryways floo fireplace came ablaze as the password was spoken and out came a cloaked figure.

"Lily is here."

Sirius gazed at his friend in surprise after hearing the first intelligible phrase come from him in awhile. James had not moved though he still sat staring into the fire.

Sirius stood and went into the hallways to greet his friend's wife.

"Lily."

The hood of the cloak was lowered and the redhead was revealed. Tear marks could be seen down her face but her gaze was so cold that Sirius shivered.

"Where is he?"

The last time he'd heard that frigid tone was back in their Hogwarts years when their pranking had gone too far.

Sirius led Lily into the parlor where her husband still sat staring into the fireplace.

"James."

James turned his head, his eyes losing their blank look and instead they pooled with tears.

~Perspective Shift~

Lily gazed at her husband, her heart clenched inside. She had been so angry. She had wanted to beat him, yell at him, but as soon as she saw him all that faded into the background. She fell to her knees before him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Oh, what have you done to yourself?"

His brown eyes lacked their usual lust for life, they were dull and listless just like his hands that lay limp in his lap.

"Nothing."

"This is nothing, James? You are skin and bones!" Lily pulled up his sleeve.

"I deserve it."

"Oh, James." Lily leaned forward and put her arms around his middle, "You couldn't have known that was going to happen."

"I knew."

Lily sat back on her haunches and gazed into her husband's eyes, fear rising inside her.

"What do you mean?"

"As a wolf, I knew. I knew who Harry was. I knew."

Sirius this time stepped forward, "It was your wolf's natural instinct, James. It wanted to make family into pack. You didn't do it to hurt Harry."

"It doesn't matter. He's gone now. It's all my fault. All my fault..." James leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "It would be better if I didn't exist anymore."

The sharp sound of a hand meeting someone's cheek resonated in the air.

"Don't you dare, James Potter!" Lily stood over her husband, her hair becoming like a fiery halo around her head. She stepped forward, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to soothe the red handprint on her husband's sunken cheek. "I can't lose you too!"

Later as Lily spoon fed some soup to James, her mind swirled with a constant barrage of thoughts. Her anger had turned to anguish. Her anguish had turned to fear.

She turned her head toward Sirius, "I'll stay here over the weekend, I'll send notice to Hogwarts that I'll be away for then."

Sirius nodded, knowing what she didn't say was true. James Potter could not be left alone.

~Time Skip~

Lily would forever regret falling asleep that night.

She awoke after rolling over and not feeling her husband by her side, she jolted upwards, eyes blurred by sleep searching the room for him.

Her eyes focused on the door across from the bed that led to the lavatory. She climbed quickly out of the canopy bed and rushed toward the door. It was locked. Summoning her wand quickly in hand she cast an Alohomora, trying the handle as soon as she heard the lock disengage. A sinking feeling in her stomach as she heard muffled words on the other end, but the door wouldn't budge.

"James please open the door!" Tears were falling down her cheeks, "Please James...I love you."

She stopped pounding when she heard her husband respond on the other side of the door, "I love you too." For a moment she thought he was going to open the door, but it was gone with his next words, "Goodbye Lily."

There was a choked sob and Lily pounded on the door and slammed her weight against the door praying it would open.

"Please don't! Please oh please…" Her voice choked up from the sobs issuing from her throat.

A flash of green light came from below the door, followed swiftly by a crash from the other side of the door.

Lily let out a scream as she felt the bond she had with her husband break.

**A/N: If you are experiencing thoughts of self-harm or suicide please seek out a mental health professional. **

**Call the NAMI (National Alliance for Mental Illness) Helpline at 800-950-6264 M-F, 10 am – 6 pm, ET ** **Or in a crisis, text "NAMI" to 741741 for 24/7, confidential, free crisis counseling.**


End file.
